7 minutes in heaven: Natsu Dragneel
by jenzy29
Summary: This is a 7 minutes in heaven, although for now only for Natsu. I have it for several other characters and may put them up too later. There is more information before the story, as I use a character I created in the story. Read to find out about it!


7 minutes in heaven: Fairy tail

character: Eáránë/ Aera Súrion

Eye color: Green Hair color: Pale pink

Short character summary: Aera has a very complicated and secret past. She is incredibly powerful is on par with Laxus.

Authors Note****(This was a 7 minutes in Heaven I did, separate from a Fan Fiction story I'm writing, I wrote this first so I do not know if it's very good. I have several other characters written out but for now am putting out only Natsu. The character is very specific and someone I created, but I had not planned on posting it when I was writing it, Sorry!)

Situation: Fairy tail members are all sitting around a fire in woods far off from Mangolia. They have just won a great battle and are all camping for the night to return home the following day. Everyone is laughing and talking. Lucy getting heated with Natsu suggests playing 7 minutes in heaven as a joke. Although they actually decide to play. All the boys pick a color and put them in a bag, from which the girls pick. They have it take place in a cave close to their campsite. Aera wants to sleep but as the members insist she sighs and agrees to partake.

Natsu Dragneel

Years back: Aera sits at a table, alone inside the guild. Drinking slowly, she watches the others laugh and play. "Erza! Let's fight right now!" Young Natsu shouts with a smile. Erza sighs as Natsu comes charging up to her. Natsu goes to punch her, where she knocks him out with one punch flat. Aera silently laughs to herself.

_I wish I could play with them… But I can't. I don't want to interfere with them. But gramps said its okay… No! I will not risk their futures for my happiness. _She shakes her head at her inner conflict and looks sadly at her drink. She takes another swig and continues to watch them.

_"_You'll never beat me if you charge at me like that, Learn control Natsu!" Erza shouts as she walks away from them. "Hey Erza! Don't get cocky just because you can beat Natsu, You still have me to deal with!" Mirajane says to Erza with a smirk of confidence. Erza bickers with her back and forth, and then Natsu sits up angrily and rubs his head. "What a loser Natsu, we both know it'll be me to defeat Erza, not a little wimp like you" Gray laughs with triumph. Natsu and him go head to head spitting insults at each other.

Aera laughs out loud, not able to hold back, she goes off relentlessly. Everyone in the guild stops and looks at her in surprise. Makarov looks at her and smiles warmly, _Aera we are not concerned with the future, and it'll be much more fun with you in it, maybe your finally realizing that, _Makarov thinks to himself.

Aera wipes her eyes, in fits of giggles. When she stops her big smile instantly fades as she looks at the crowd staring at her, and blushes crimson. Gray and Natsu go up to her table and put their hands on the table hard and look into her eyes. "What's so funny Aera?" Gray spits out grumpily. "You never speak but you choose to laugh at us!" Natsu grumbles.

_ Oh no! Damn Aera learn some self-control... I shouldn't talk to them… what if.._, she looks at Makarov with an unspoken question and he nods up and down. After a moment of silence, "Well of course I laughed... You two are just so cute, I couldn't help but laugh at your arguments" Aera says warmly with a big smile on her face. Both Natsu and Gray blush crimson, as the guild erupts into laughter and goes back to their loud pursuits.

"Oh yeah! Why don't you fight me and see if you can say stuff like that!" Natsu shouts still blushing. "Yeah fight both of us!" Gray shouts embarrassed. Aera laughs and gets up, walking over to the middle of the guild. Both charge at her with full force, with everyone now watching intently.

Aera swiftly knocks the both out in a blink of an eye. "I thought I held back!" She exclaims as she stares at both of them in awe. The guild laughs together, as Erza walks up to Aera, "You're a lot stronger than you look, but them, they've got a lot of learning ahead of them" Erza says looking at Aera. Aera smiles brightly, fighting back tears. _Well whether talking to them is the bad choice… it doesn't matter anymore, Fairy tails members are too amazing to ignore._ On that thought, she spent the rest of the day joining in on the guilds, quite loud, fun.

The following day, Aera walks happily through the forest, thinking about her friends at fairy Tail. She stops in her tracks, as a frown goes across her face. _What have I done.. Yesterday was very selfish of me. But I had so much fun… I've never been so happy in this world… but I'm a danger to them. From now on I'll try to keep my distance,_ Aera says to herself with fervor. Aera looks off into the sky, her hair blowing in the wind, as she recalls her first conversation with master Makarov.

She stumbled upon Fairy Tail her heart swelling with happiness, at a familiar sight. Although she waited until everyone went to sleep, and went to see Makarov personally. She snuck into his room and with her heart pounding in her chest, 8 year old Aera gently shook him awake.

He awoke slowly looking to see a little girl with trembling hands, jumping slightly. "How did you get in here, little girl?" he asks with a serious tone. The frightened young child takes a couple steps back and mumbles. "Master Makarov… I know you don't know me… But I know you. I know everyone in Fairy Tail. You just don't have a clue of me." Master Makarov stares at her in bewilderment, "Child I couldn't possibly know what you're talking about, There's no need to be so scared, tell me what your here for." He says with a gentle smile.

With that Aera tells him everything about herself, telling only as many details as she needs to, holding back sobs. Makarov listened patiently to everything she said. "And because of this I… I would really love to join Fairy Tail! I promise I won't interfere with the guild members! I won't burden them… or put them in harm's way…" She says finally releasing her unrelenting tears and drops to her knees.

Makarov smiles warmly and pats her head in a comforting manner. "Child stand up.I can not say I have ever heard of anything like this, but at my age you start to believe that anything is possible. I can see the pain in your eyes. I believe what you say to be the truth. And Fairy Tail is always open to new recruits. But one thing I do not agree with." He says as she stands up and looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"Aera I am not concerned with matters of the future. I encourage you to make friends and become part of the Fairy Tail family. There's no need to distance yourself. The only thing you'll add to their futures is more joy." Aera begins to cry harder, with a bright smile on her face. Overwhelmed with emotion she hugs Makarov tightly, as he just smiles warmly. "Thank you so much.. I was so scared… But the thing is" she stops sitting on the floor, looking down. "I will stay away from them. I will help the guild to all of my ability, but I refuse to risk their futures for my happiness!" She shouts looking him in the eye.

"Aera! Wait up" Natsu shouts chasing after her. Aera smiles sadly as she turns around, but swiftly dodges an attack by Natsu. "Fight me! This time the results will be different!" He exclaims with a boyish grin. Aera laughs, to Natsu's annoyance, he leaps to hit her. Aera moves to the side so he punches the ground. "Stop laughing at me!" Natsu yells angrily. Aera smiles warmly, "I'm not laughing at you Natsu, I'm just happy to see you". Natsu stares at her with a blank expression, and Aera starts giggling again.

Suddenly she grabs Natsu in a hug smiling. Natsu blushes bright red and panics looking at her, "W-what are you doing! You're weird Aera" Natsu stutters, but smiles remembering Makarovs words to them that morning. _Natsu, Gray, Erza, listen to me for a minute. Please get to know Aera. She may seem a little weird at times, but she's under the impression that being close to any of you would burden your futures. Though I can not explain why I would like you to finally get her out of her shell, _he said with smile. _If Makarov thinks its ok to be friends.. Then I will suffer no more,_ Aera thinks to herself. Following that day, Natsu got close to Aera, in turn getting Aera to become close to everyone in the guild.

As they sit around the fire, they all look excited as to whom they are going to get. Aera stares blankly off into space, not caring either way. "Come on Aera! You know this will be fun! Cheer up!" Lucy exclaims as she sits next to Aera. "I'm not sad or anything, this kind of thing just doesn't appeal to me much, Plus….. I'm really tired" Aera says as she sighs yawning, then looks at Lucy and they both laugh.

Lucy then looks at Aera and puts the sack in front of her and winks. "Here now you can get it over with quickly and get some sleep" she says with a warm smile. Aera laughs and reluctantly Aera grabs a color out of the sack, "Pink!" She exclaims loudly with annoyance. Suddenly Natsu jumps up and smashes his fists together. "I was hoping to get you Aera… We may only have 7 minutes but I'm going to take you down! I'm fired up!" Natsu shouts with excitement.

She sighs and smacks her forehead, as the others stare at him dumbstruck. And then suddenly Aera bursts into fits of giggles and sighs as the other members look at her puzzled. "I guess I couldn't expect any less from you Natsu... Let's see if you last more than 5 seconds.' She says and winks at him. Everyone uproars in laughter, "Go easy on him Aera!" Levy shouts. Natsu smiles determinedly and runs into the cave and Aera slowly follows after him, taking her time.

Though as she walked into the dark cave she suddenly felt nervous and blushed furiously. She was very grateful to be invisible in the dark. Then Natsu lights a fire in his hands lighting up the cave and Aera suddenly turns around. "What are you doing Aera are we going to fight or what? Or are you scared now?" He says with an excited smile. Aera mumbles "No! I'll fight you just put out that fire for a second!", "Why?! I can't fight without fire! You're acting weird!". Aera thinks to herself, _why am I acting like this? It's just Natsu.. So why can't I stop blushing? Oh hell with this!. _Aera turns around and looks at Natsu, heart pounding, and sighs. "Are you ok? Your face is all red?" Natsu says with a puzzled look on his face. Natsu takes a step forward and Aera takes a step back. "Do I smell?" Natsu sniffs himself confused.

Aera smacks her forehead at Natsu's obliviousness and finally steps forward determined. _I think… I'm in love with Natsu, is it fair of me to be? I mean I've been in Fairy tail longer than them technically… Natsu was my first friend, _Aera thinks to herself smiling at the memory. She walks up to Natsu and slowly lifts her hand to touch his face and then Natsu hits it away smiling and goes to punch her, "Finally your serious! Fire Dragons iron fist!".

Suddenly angry Aera is away in a flash making Natsu miss completely and stumble forward, and then smiles lighting his fists again. Natsu leaps at her again punching left and right. Aera dodges and blocks with her arms. Aera looks at him with furry as wind rages around her. Natsu stepped back and gulped looking at the fury in her eyes.

Aera then freezes him from the neck down. "I was trying to tell you something you idiot!" She screams and Natsu looks wide eyed in fear. She suddenly felt shy again and blushed. "Well then what was it? I want to get on with our fight!" Natsu whines, fear leaving as quickly as it came. She shakes her head and walks up determinedly and puts her hands on his face and slowly melts the ice surrounding him. Natsu looks at her with confusion in his eyes. Aera closes her eyes she moves inches from his face. Natsu blushes slightly and begins to talk, "Aera what are you..", She then kisses him with passion, As he stared wide eyed for a second then slowly closes his eyes and wraps his arms around her tightly. She smiles in the kiss, gripping his shirt tightly. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Each blushing, they spate briefly to catch a breath, and then kiss again, this time Aera wraps her arms around his neck. After a while, they both moved away panting and heated. Her face flushed she slowly opens her eyes to see Natsu blushing, looking to the side with his fingers to his lip.

Aera looks down embarrassed wrapping her arms slightly around herself, feeling unexpectedly emotional and overwhelmed. "I'm sorry Natsu… just ignore that... I didn't... I shouldn't of…" she mumbles. Feeling incredibly self-conscious, she stands looking away as her eyes water. Natsu suddenly laughs of joy and walks up to her blushing and smiles warmly, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't push you away did I?".

Aera looks up surprised as tears start rolling down her face, Natsu panics looking around and shakes her. "Why are you crying? W-what did I say?" Natsu stutters flustered. He keeps shaking her, panicking, as Aera cries like a child, unable to control her emotions. Then Lucy and Erza walk up to the cave with a torch and blaze with fury as they see Aera crying, "What did you do Natsu?" They say menacingly.

Natsu gulps and as he is about to explain they simultaneously hit Natsu, leaving him unconscious on the floor. Running up to Aera, "What did he do to you?" Erza exclaims angrily, "You didn't lose did you?" Lucy looks with a mix of shock and horror, as tears flow down Aera's face. She shakes her head still crying and smiles warmly. "I'm fine, Natsu did nothing wrong he was actually quite ... amazing" She's says wiping her eyes, laughing. Bewildered they ask, "Then what happened? Did you really loose to Natsu?". She gently shakes her head still wiping her eyes trying to stop the tears. Lucy says in a small voice, "You never cry...". " Of course I didn't loose and these are tears of joy there's no need to worry, I'll tell you both later', she looks around them and at Natsu, 'Poor Natsu didn't even do anything… Well he'll live", she laughs crying.

Erza and Lucy look at her warmly. Gray walks up and looks at Aera crying and punches Natsu out of the cave, leaving him beaten up on the ground. "I don't know what you did Natsu but you never make a girl cry! You idiot!" He runs up to her as well, "What did that hothead do? There's no way he beat you..." "Nothing happened! Natsu didn't do anything!" Aera exclaims and wipes away the rest of the tears. "Oh well, he deserved it anyway, Why were you crying then?" Gray says with a look of confusion on his face. She laughs walks to the end of the cave smiling as the wind breezes past her. "It's a secret" she winks running back to the camp, leaving them dumbstruck. She sits down in front of the fire, as the others return after her looking at her puzzled. She smiles brightly at them, as Lucy sits next to her, "You'll explain everything later right?" she asks hopeful and with genuine curiosity. Aera giggles, "Of course after everyone is asleep, I'll tell you and Erza".

Looking around, Laxus asks, "Wait where is Natsu?". Lucy, Erza, and Aera harmoniously sigh. "Happy can you go fetch him? He's probably knocked out somewhere or sulking, either or" Aera says laughing.

"Aye sir!" Happy says as he flies off to find Natsu. He finds Natsu sitting looking at the ground, in deep thought. "Natsu what are you doing? Aera sent me to bring you back. Did she beat you that bad?" . Natsu blushes at the sound of her name and gets up quickly. "Don't worry next time I'll beat her!" Natsu says with excitement. As happy flies back towards the camp, Natsu follows behind him smiling warmly.


End file.
